Something I Never Knew
by BeautifulBaggins
Summary: Julie goes to Ealing, England for a year, expecting it to be a normal year like any other, just that it's in a new country. But she could never imagine what will happen, when she meets Sarah Jane, Luke, Clyde and Rani. Not at all. Join the group as they meet Bane, Shangshee, Jadoon and, of course, the Doctor.
1. The beginning of it all

__**Well guys, here goes. **

**Okay first: Why did I choose to write about this? Cause I love SJA and I think it's a wonderful series. I got really sad when Elisabeth Sladen (R.I.P.) passed away last summer and I couldn't believe that it was over. Seriously, I still haven't understood properly that there wont be any more episodes. It's just so... weird.**

**So, I decided to write a fanfic about it. It starts somewhere between season 4 and 5, I haven't decided yet, which means that Sky's not in it. Don't get me wrong, I love Sky, but I just felt that she wouldn't play any big part in the story anyway. So I decided to take it away.  
As you all also understands, Luke's not away at Uni, cause I thought that ruined that series when he went away. He's always been my favorite character, so it felt so weird with him gone, so I decided to bring him back. But don't you worry, I'm going to include a little about Uni too, but maybe not the way you think.**

**Now, please review after reading the story. This is just the first part, which means it might not be in too good shape, but I hope it will do. I haven't really been reading everything through right now, cause I'm really tired (It's almost 1 am here in Sweden), so if you find any grammar, spelling, or something like that, that's wrong, please tell me and I will sort it out as soon as possible.**

**Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Third person_

The sunlight flowed down over Bannerman Road and Rani Chandra had just got out of bed. She quickly dressed herself and then left the room, taking the stairs two steps at a time.

"Morning." She sat down by the kitchen table, right across from her dad. Her mum stood by the kitchen sink, washing of a few plates.

"Morning, sweetheart." Her mum smiled towards her.

"Good morning." Her dad looked up from the newspaper and met her gaze. "What are your plans for today?"

"I'm going over to Luke and Sarah Jane. We're going away for an errand later." She shrugged her shoulders and then started to eat her breakfast. As usual, she was in a great hurry to get over to her friends.

"Is Clyde coming too?" She knew that her dad always wanted to know who she was having company with.

"Yes. I think he and Luke had some kind of a sleepover last night." A smirk played on her lips.

"Poor Sarah." Her mums voice showed her that she'd been listening carefully to the conversation too.

"I'm going now." Rani rose from the table and kissed her mum on the cheek. "I'll back by dinner time."

"You can order in tonight. We're going to fetch our schools exchange student." Her dad smiled. "Can you imagine, she has been flying all the way from Australia to stay here for a year." He put the paper down and leaned his chin in his left hand. "You'll have to take care of her the first days. Maybe you can ask Luke and Clyde for help too?"

"I'll ask them." Rani's voice showed her that she was uninterested in what her dad was saying. Her mind was already somewhere else.

"Good. See you later then, darling." Her dad waved when she left the kitchen and grabbed her jacket in the hall. An exchange student that was going to stay at their house for a year? She wasn't sure if she was supposed to be thrilled or just think it was stupid.

"Hi Rani!" Luke smiled towards her when she walked up the driveway of the house opposite her own.

"Hi Luke. Where's Clyde and Sarah Jane?"

"Inside I think." The boy frowned. "What's up? It looks like something's troubling you."

"I'll tell you, as soon as the others gets here. It's something that will affect us all." Luke looked at her with a surprised expression.

"You're not going to move to America, are you?" Rani knew that this was what one of his friends, Maria, had done a couple of years ago.

"No, nothing that serious." She laughed. "It's nothing dangerous, I promise. And nothing alien, either." She winked and put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Ah, I thought I heard voices." Clyde Langer, her other close friend, got out of the house and walked towards them. "You're starting the party without me, ey?" He threw his arms around his friends' shoulders and smiled broadly.

"There wasn't any party here, at all." Rani rolled her eyes, but kept on smiling. "You've never been good at knowing what's going on."

"Haha, very funny." Clyde sighed. "You've always been the best joker." They did all know that he was joking, but they did still laugh.

"Are you ready to go?" Luke's mum, Sarah Jane, closed the door behind them and headed towards the mint-green car on the driveway.

"Yeah." Rani's thoughts returned to the exchange student. "Um, Sarah Jane, there's something I really need to tell you."

"Ah, and what could that be?" Sarah Jane leaned against the car and looked at the girl.

"Well, my dad have fixed so that this girl from Australia will stay here for a year, which means I will have to take care of her." Rani sighed and stroke a few strands of her dark hair out of her face. "No more alien hunting for me."

"Oh, don't you worry." Sarah Jane put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure she will make friends at school. Or else we'll find something out." She smiled comforting.

"Oh, okay. Though dad was wondering if you guys wanted to help me take care of her for the first couple of days." Rani looked at the two boys.

"Well, why not?" Luke smiled and looked at Clyde.

"Besides, aren't Australian girls supposed to be hot?" Clyde winked and Rani punched him on the arm.

"That's not the important part." She rolled her eyes, before getting in the car. "Come on then, we've got work to do."

The three others followed her example and Sarah Jane quickly started the car. As Rani had said, they'd got work to do.

_Julie's perspective_

London, England, Europe, The World. Yes, here I was. Standing with a heap of bags by my feet and people rushing around me. Here I was going to live for a year, without any chance of going back home to Sydney. I wasn't sure if it was good or bad news, or if I should've gone if my parents hadn't forced me to it. But here I was and yet I wasn't homesick.

"Excuse me, but is it you who is Juliette Standford?" A tall, dark-haired man had walked up to me. He smiled friendly and I nodded.

"Yes, that's me. Though please call me Julie." I shook his hand and then bit my lip, unsecure about what to say.

"Ah, I'm Haresh Chandra. This is my wife, Gita." He made a quick hand gesture towards a shorter woman with the same type of dark hair.

"Nice to meet you both." I smiled and then bent down to lift up my bags.

"Let Haresh take them for you, darling." Mrs Chandra smiled broadly, before gripping my arm and started to walk towards the exit. Mr Chandra followed close behind, with my suitcases in a firm grip.

Mrs Chandra turned out to be someone who loved to talk and the whole journey back to their house was only talk from her part. I just nodded and smiled, too tired to speak.

"I think you will like our daughter. She's in your age, a very bright girl. Hopefully she will be home when we get back." Mrs Chandra turned around in the front seat to look at me. "Usually she's out with her friends. Two nice boys. Luke and Clyde. And of course, Luke's mum Sarah. Always rushing about. She's a journalist you see. My Rani likes her very much."

"How nice." I smiled and nodded, as Mr Chandra let the car pull in by the side of the road. The both Chandra's stepped out and I followed them without a word.

Again, Mr Chandra took my bags and Mrs Chandra led me towards the house. It was connected to two other houses, though it didn't look too small. Instead it looked rather cosy, not like the fort-like house across the road. It looked a bit unfriendly, though I guessed that was the charming part.

As I looked up towards it, a boy my age walked out from it and along the driveway. His hair was handsomely brown and he was tall, with a lightly tanned skin. When he felt my gaze, he looked up and smiled. He waved in a friendly way, before heading towards the mailbox on the corner.

"Are you coming?" Mr Chandra looked at me and I nodded, before stepping inside the house. By some big wonder, I wanted to see the boy again. He seemed pretty nice.

"Come on, dear." Mrs Chandra walked before me up the stairs. She'd started to tour the house while my mind was still somewhere else and I wasn't really sure where we were heading at that moment. "This will be your room." She opened a door into a nice-looking room. I stepped in after her to make room for Mr Chandra, who was still carrying my bags.

"I'll put them down here." He put them down by the bed, before streaking the sweat away from his forehead. "God, it's a hot autumn this year." He sighed and looked at me. "Though nothing compared with Australia, hey?" He smiled quickly.

"Well, it was actually raining when I left." I counted on my fingers to find out how many days I'd been travelling. "It was about two days ago. Though, it's the end of the winter at home."

"Oh, darling, you must be exhausted." Mrs Chandra looked worriedly at me.

"Well, it's pretty early in the morning at home, so…" I smiled shyly.

"I'll introduce you to Rani, before you'll get some sleep. Okay?" I nodded as an answer. Mrs Chandra headed out of the room and crossed the corridor. She knocked quickly on the door, before opening. "Rani, our exchange student is here." She stepped aside, revealing a girl my age sitting on her bed.

"Hiya." She smiled, as she got up. "I'm Rani." She stretched her hand out and I took it.

"I'm Julie. Nice to meet you." I smiled, before taking a step back.

"You know, I was just about to head over to my friends. Do you want to come?" I saw on her face that she didn't really want to bring me along, though she asked anyway.

"Um, I think I should get some sleep. Long journey, you know." She nodded and I saw the relief in her eyes.

"Okay. Maybe tomorrow then?" I nodded, before starting to head back to my room.

"Do you want something to eat?" Mrs Chandra looked at me with a friendly smile.

"Not at the moment, no." I smiled back. "I ate some at the airport."

"Okay. Just take what you like in the kitchen, if you want some." I nodded quickly, before heading into my room. I closed the door behind me and changed into my pyjamas. I decided to unpack in the morning, or whenever I woke up again.

With that in mind, I lay down in the soft bed and closed my eyes. Just a few seconds later I was deeply asleep.

When I woke up again, it was about seven in the morning. I realised that I'd been sleeping for about thirteen hours and I felt really good about getting up.

Though I knew everyone else was surely still asleep, I picked my iPod up and connected it to my headphones and turned the music on. Not to loud, no, I was still not completely awake, but on a nice volume.

I opened the big window, which was directed towards the big house across the road, and then started to unpack. It didn't take too long before everything was put away in drawers and the wardrobe. I decided to put my suitcases in the wardrobe too, so that they wouldn't be in the way.

After turning the music off and picking out the clothes I wanted to wear, I headed into the bathroom and took a quick shower. It was now about eight in the morning and when I got downstairs, Mrs Chandra and Rani sat in the kitchen.

"Good morning." I smiled, before sitting down by the table next to Rani.

"Morning." Rani smiled back and then kept on eating her breakfast.

"Did you sleep well?" Mrs Chandra looked at me with a nice smile on her lips. "Are you hungry?" My stomach growled in answer and I nodded.

"Yeah, actually I am."

"Just wait a sec and I'll get some for you." Mrs Chandra got up from the table and started to pick things down from the cupboards and turning the stove on.

"Do you need any help?" I was about to get up from the table, but Mrs Chandra just shook her head.

"No, no, just sit and relax, darling." She smiled, before putting some eggs in the frying pan and toast in the toaster.

"So, did you want to come with me over to my friends today?" Rani looked at me and I saw the forced smile on her lips. "Then you will know someone before school tomorrow."

"Sure, that would be nice." I bit my lip and turned my eyes away from her. She made me feel a bit unwanted, like her friends were some kind of property that I wasn't supposed to take part in.

"Here you go, sweetie." Mrs Chandra put the plate down before me and I smiled.

"Thank you." Without delay, I started to eat and it didn't take many minutes before I was done. "It was delicious, Mrs Chandra." I smiled again and rose from the table, as Rani did the same.

"Please, call me Gita, darling." Mrs Chandra nodded, like this was something very serious.

"I'm sorry, of course I will."

"No need to apologise. Now, off you go." She waved as we left the room and Rani lead me to the door.

"It's not far, just across the street." She put her shoes on and grabbed her jacket. I followed her example, before stepping outside.

"Okay." I nodded slowly and looked towards the big house across the road. Apparently it was where we were heading.

Rani lead the way across the street and up the driveway. We passed two cars, one yellow and one mint green, both of older models. I couldn't help but think about how nice they looked. Not at all as weird as I would've thought.

As we moved closer to the house, a voice from behind made us turn around.

"Hi Rani!" A boy with dark skin, hair and eyes appeared behind us. He smiled a broad smile, as he moved towards us. "Ah, you must be the exchange student from Australia." He kept on smiling, as his eyes examined me, head to toe.

He leaned towards Rani and mumbled something. She just pushed him in the side, rolling her eyes. Apparently it wasn't something she appreciated.

"Yes, I'm Julie. Julie Standford." I stretched my hand out and he shook it quickly. "Nice to meet you."

"Clyde Langer." He let his hand slip into his pockets, as he started to move towards the door. "Come on then, let's get inside."

He knocked on the door and it didn't take many seconds, before it was opened by the same boy that I'd seen the day before. He smiled and took a step to the side to let us inside.

I hesitated at first, not sure if I was supposed to follow, but when Clyde gave me a push in the back, I hadn't got any other choice than to follow him and Rani inside.

"Hello there." The boy closed the door behind us and stretched his hand out. "I'm Luke." I took his hand, surprised by how soft his skin was, while his handshake was firm and friendly.

"I'm Julie." I smiled carefully and let my hand fall to the side, as he let it go.

"Nice to meet you." I realised he was the first who'd actually said this to me. Since I'd arrived in England, I'd been the only one who'd been uttering this to other people. Mr and Mrs Chandra, Rani, Clyde…

I realised it felt good that someone else said it. It made me feel more welcome than Rani's fake smiles, Clyde's whispering and Mrs Chandra's endless talking about everything and nothing.

For the first time since I'd arrived, I felt glad I'd come. I hoped that feeling would arrive a few more times, or else the trip would've been useless.


	2. Kangaroos in the garden

**Hi guys! I'm sorry for not updating this story in a very long time, but I've had a bit of a writers block. I wrote a small part of it (The first) and got so unpleased, that I didn't write anything anything in weeks. Now, I got some time over and finished it. I hope you will like it, even though there aren't anything special happening yet. I promise, some weirdness will arrive soon :)**

**Hope you enjoy and please review! :)  
**

* * *

Luke's mum, Sarah Jane, turned out to be just as nice as her son. Though I just got to talk to her for a few minutes, I knew she was someone I really liked.

Rani still didn't seem too glad over me hanging around with them, but as the day went on, she seemed to accept it more and more. By the afternoon, she actually started to smile towards me sometimes, but she was still a bit distant. I hoped she would start to come around a bit more later, or else to live in the same house as her would be a pain in the ass.

"Alright, so there's something I want to know." Clyde fixed his eyes at me, as we walked down the street towards the bus stop. They were going to show me around the neighbourhood, so that I could find my way around.

"And what could that be?" I met his gaze and smiled, waiting for his question.

"I know there's a lot of kangaroos in Australia. So, do they, like, live in your backyard?" He raised an eyebrow and I could hear Rani and Luke chuckle behind me, as I stared at the dark boy.

"Excuse me?" I couldn't help a laugh to escape from my mouth. "No, they don't. That would be weird, especially since I live in central Sydney. We don't even have a backyard." Not one that counts, anyway. I added the last for myself, knowing the others would just think of me as a weirdo if I said it out loud.

"Ah, okay." Clyde laughed quietly and gave Rani a quick look, which she returned with a smile.

"Don't try and impress her with all you know about Australia. You will just embarrass yourself." The other girl put her arm around his shoulders and winked.

"I wont try to do that, Rani. I was just asking, all right? Or else I would embarrass myself with just blurting it out another day."

"Yeah, sure." Rani rolled her eyes and then fell silent.

"There's the bus." Luke smiled and nodded towards the red bus that just came around the corner of the street. I knew he was mostly trying to break the tensed feeling that had appeared between his two friends.

"So, where will we go first?" I followed Luke on-board the bus, followed by Clyde and Rani.

"Hm, no idea." Luke smiled and sat down on one of the seats, patting the place next to him to show me were to sit. Like I didn't know that.

Clyde and Rani took the seats behind us and I could hear Clyde still talking about the kangaroos, something that made me turn towards him and chuckle.

"You know, there's some at home who thinks there's polar bears running around the streets of Sweden. Like you with those kangaroos." I winked and he laughed.

"Well, there's no polar bears in Sweden, that's for sure." Luke ran a hand through his hair. "Or else there wouldn't be anyone living there."

"Precisely. You know, Clyde, if there were kangaroos everywhere in Australia, we couldn't live there. They are pretty much the best boxers in the world."

"Alright, alright, I get it." Clyde sighed. "Now, let us focus on something else." Everyone looked at him, expecting him to continue. "Well, I haven't got any ideas." Clyde sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe we should start with the city centre? Then we can move from there and home?" Rani smiled and looked at her two friends, ignoring me. I sighed. I started to get bothered by this girl.

"You decide." I smiled quickly, before turning forward again and getting my phone out of my pocket. I'd realised that I'd been supposed to call my parents as soon as I had the chance to, but that I'd totally forgotten.

I found their number and then put the phone to my ear, listening to the signals that rang out.

"Hello, you've reached the Stanfords. We can't take your call at the moment, so just leave a message after the tone and we will call you back as soon as we can. Have a nice day."

It felt unusual that the answering machine kicked in as early as it did, but I guessed that my parents were out somewhere. It was Sunday, so they usually went to grandma and grandpas house, or made some kind of trip out of Sydney.

"Hi everyone! I just wanted to tell you that I've arrived in England and everything seems great. I hope to hear from you all soon. Love you!" I left this short message, before putting the phone back in my pocket and biting my lip. I missed home, even though I didn't want to reveal it this early into the year. Weakness wasn't appreciated.

I'd just arrived here and I couldn't already want to get home. Then it would be like throwing my life into a pit full of hungry tigers. I had prepared for this for six months now and I couldn't give up. I just couldn't do that.

"Are you missing your parents?" Luke met my gaze and smiled softly

"A little." I shrugged my shoulders. "This is the furthest that I've been away without them." I bit my lip, before smiling back.

"Hm." He nodded slowly. "You should know that you can always talk to me if you want to. We are all here for you."

I knew this was a bit straight forward by someone that I had only known for a couple of hours, but I appreciated it. A lot.

Luke, Rani and Clyde showed me around the neighbourhood, told me which buses that went where and how I easy could get to school.

Most of the time, I would probably walk with them, but you never knew what would show.

"So, what are your interests?" Rani and Clyde had decided to take a trip into the store and Luke and I stayed outside, enjoying the sunny weather. According to Luke, this was rare at this time of the year.

"Meet my friends, math, science, music. You know, the usual stuff." Luke smiled and met my gaze.

"Liking math and science aren't what my friends would call usual or normal." I smiled back. "Though they are more interested in make up and clothes." I sighed and followed a car that went down the road with my gaze.

"Would you call it normal then?" Luke raised and eyebrow and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, I think science is interesting. Math too, though it's not my favourite things. But you're allowed to like whatever you want, aren't you?" I smiled and looked up at him.

"You're right, Julie." He smiled back. "What about you then?"

"Hm, music, probably, and meeting my friends. And writing. I love to write different types of stories." I laughed quietly. "Lame, huh?"

"Not at all. Creativity is a great skill." He smiled and then nodded towards Rani and Clyde, that just crossed the street and joined us. They both carried a big shopping bag each, something that made me frown.

"Are you two going to invite the whole neighbourhood or what?" I smiled and put my hands into my pockets, as we started walking back towards Bannerman Road, their street.

"Naa, not really. Mum called. We had to get some things for her too." Rani smiled and stroke the sweat of her forehead with her free hand.

"Oh, okay." I nodded slowly. "Should I take something?"

"No, it's okay." She smiled once more and I could finally see that honest smile that she only had showed towards Luke and Clyde earlier. "You will get your share of carrying mum's grocery later on. She loves to store things up, in case of a sudden emergency." Rani rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Well, I'm here for a year, so there's a big chance."

"There is", Rani agreed, before turning towards the two boys. "See you tomorrow for school." She waved towards them and they waved back.

"See you." I nodded towards them, quickly meeting Luke's gaze before following Rani into the house. The day had been better than expected.

Falling asleep that night, was harder than I expected. I'd thought the jet-lag would kill me around six in the evening, but it didn't.

Instead, I lay in bed for hours, completely awake, listening to the different sounds from the city outside.

Even though this was only a suburb to London, there were still a lot of things going on outside. Cars drove by, dogs barked and people shouted at each other. I should be used to all of this, living in central Sydney, but somehow, I wasn't. I figured it was because of the difference in accents from home. Everyone spoke differently here and everything just sounded so unfamiliar. It was weird, knowing that everyone I knew, everything I knew so well, was on the other side of the earth, out of reach. I couldn't return until next year.

I must have fallen asleep sometime during the night, though very late, cause suddenly my alarm went of and I heard people starting to move in the house.

I was tired, though strangely enough I still had the energy to get out of bed and dress myself in my school uniform. Mr Chandra had brought it to me the night before, since he was going to school to finish some paperwork. Why he wanted to work in the weekend, I didn't know, but I was thankful for that he took my uniform with him, so that I wouldn't have to get it first thing in the morning. Now I could concentrate on finding the right classroom and not getting lost. That was always something.


End file.
